


Announcement!

by ForensicSpider98



Series: Love After the Fact [65]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith is the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98
Summary: Keep reading for an exciting announcement!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Love After the Fact [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Announcement!

Announcement!

Love After the Fact now has its own blog, found  [ **Here** ](https://loveafterthefact.tumblr.com/) [!](https://loveafterthefact.tumblr.com/) Why should you follow my currently sparse blog?

  * Find every episode in order, just like here; all you gotta do is scroll
  * View any and all art, and get information about the artist(s)
  * Deleted scenes! Sometimes, as Stephen King says, you must “Kill your darlings, kill your darlings, even when it breaks your egocentric little scribbler's heart, kill your darlings.” What does this mean? Sometimes, I write parts or even WHOLE EPISODES that don’t make it into Love After the Fact! Do you want to see them? They’ll be on the Blog!
  * Do you enjoy my writing and hope for more works? I will be announcing upcoming publications on my LAtF blog, and providing sneak peeks!
  * Q&As with yours truly!
  * Asks are open to all inquiries! Any topic, and question!
  * You can submit posts directly to my blog! Add your own creations, worldbuilding, discourse, predictions, headcanons, suggestions, requests, etc.!



I hope to see you all there! <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Next time on Love After the Fact: Lance dreams of an old memory.


End file.
